


untitled

by aliceiea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Countdown, DDLG, Degradation, Denial, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Forced begging, Permission, Teasing, good girl, mdom, ruined orgasm, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] untitled [DD/lg] [SI] [Teasing] [Degradation] [Permission] [Fingering] [Edging] [Dirty Talk] [Forced Begging] [Countdown] ending in [Denial] [Good Girl] [Slut] [Whore]
Kudos: 2





	untitled

My little slut is so eager tonight, isn’t she? I haven’t even told you to touch yourself yet, and that sweet pussy between your legs is already dripping wet. 

What a naughty little girl you are.

Go ahead and take off all your clothes for me. I want you to be completely naked.

That’s it, good girl. Take everything off. 

Once you’re naked for me, I want you to lie down on the bed. 

There you go, just like that. We’re going to have so much fun together tonight. You’re going to have to be a good girl and do everything I tell you to, though, ok?

That’s my good little slut. I bet you’re even more needy now, thinking about all the things I’m going to make you do to yourself for my pleasure. You want that, don’t you?

Mmm, I know you do.

Take your hands and run them down your body. Slowly. Make sure to stop at all the little sensitive spots. All the ones that you like me to play with. 

Just like that, little girl. I bet you’re wishing they were my hands, aren’t you?

Tell me how good it feels.

That’s what I like to hear. You’re such a desperate slut for me. You want to touch that pussy, don’t you?

Oh no, not yet. I know you want more, but I’m not done teasing you yet. Patience, love.

Keep running those hands down your body, and if you’ve already done that, I want you to do it again.

Just like that, nice and slow.

Mmm…

Every little spot… 

My good girl, and my needy fucking slut. You’re ready, aren’t you?

Oh, I know you are.

Take one of your hands and move it down to your pussy. Use your fingers to lightly tease yourself. 

I don’t want those fingers touching that clit yet, though. Just around the outside.

Just like that, little girl. 

Mmm… 

How bad do you want to rub that clit or push your fingers inside, hm? Tell Daddy. 

I can tell that you want more. You’re such a needy little whore for me. 

Go ahead, baby, rub your swollen clit for me. Rub it for Daddy.

Oh, perfect.

Mhm, I love hearing the noises that you make for me… It’s making my cock rock fucking hard. 

Oh? Do you like hearing that telling you how to touch yourself is making me hard? What a naughty thing to say, baby… 

Mmm, that’s it, moan some more for me. You sound so good you needy slut.

How about you slide a finger or two inside and fuck yourself.

Just like that. We’re still going nice and slow, though. 

Tell Daddy how good it feels, little girl. Tell me how much you like this.

Fuck, speed up a little bit for me.

Tell Daddy what a little whore you are for pleasure. 

There you go, just like that. Degrade yourself for me. 

Even though I’m not there touching you now, just me talking to you, telling you how to get off, it makes it better. 

You’re just a needy slut, aren’t you? All you think about is touching yourself and Daddy because that’s what you’re good for. 

Just a hole that aches to be filled over and over. Fuck yourself faster for me, now.

Fingers in and out, as fast as you can go. Use your other hands to rub your clit at the same time.

Fuck, my perfect slut is so good at following instructions. 

Even faster for me now. I want you to keep fucking that pussy and rubbing your clit until you get right to the edge. 

Once you get there, you’re going to tell me. 

Just like that… 

Such a horny slut playing with that pussy for Daddy.

Yeah? Are you my horny little slut?

Mmm… fuck.

I can hear it in your voice. You’re getting close, aren’t you? Do you want to cum for me? 

Mmm, yeah? I don’t know. Should I let you? I’m having so much fun making you tease yourself like this, hearing you let out all those moans for me. Maybe we should just keep doing this.

I think if you want it that badly, you’ll be a little more convincing than that. Beg me nicely, like the good little whore I know you are, and maybe I’ll say yes.

You know what I want to hear.

Say it. Come on, baby. Tell me what a dirty little whore you are for Daddy. 

Mmm, yeah? Say it again.

That’s my good girl. I love hearing you stumble through your words because I’m giving you so much pleasure that you can’t think properly. 

Daddy’s good little slut… 

My good girl isn’t going to cum, though, is she? I know I don’t have to ask because you haven’t been given permission yet. 

You can do it. I know you can. Hold it for Daddy.

I want you to go even faster now. What fun would this be if I didn’t make it at least a little bit difficult for you? 

No complaining. Unless I ask you a question, the only sounds I want to hear from you are little moans of pleasure. Do I make myself clear? 

That was a question. I want an answer. 

There you go, good girl. Such an obedient little slut.

How about we play a little game, yeah? I’m going to count you down. You know how countdowns work, right? I’m going to start at ten, and once I reach one, I’ll give you permission to cum for me. 

You can only cum at one, though. No sooner, no later. Do you understand? 

Ok… ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

  
Five.

How close are you, baby? 

I love hearing you get so desperate, so needy, for me. 

Four.

Three. 

Two… stop. Hands off, now. 

Now, now, no complaining. You’re not forgetting who’s in charge, are you? I know you want to cum, but that’s not your choice to make. I wanted you to tease and edge that sweet little pussy for me, so that’s what happened. 

Remember what I told you earlier? This isn’t fun if I make it easy for you. So for now, hands off. 

**[alt countdown w/ ruined orgasm]**

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

You know what, I think we’re going to change things up. I’m going to keep counting down all the way until I reach one. Because you’re my good little slut, though, you’re not going to cum.

You’re going to keep touching yourself, letting that good feeling build. You’re going to keep playing until you feel yourself passing that point of no return, and then you’re going to stop. 

You’re going to ruin your orgasm for me because I want you to. You always give Daddy what he wants, right?

Mmm, good girl.

Three.

Two… 

One. 

That’s it, keep going… let it build.

And, stop. Hands off, good girl.


End file.
